Warehouse
Warehouse is the first side mission of Wolfenstein. It is unlocked when you meet the injured Kreisau Circle agent partisan pinned down by a troop of Nazis. He tells you to continue his assigned mission as he is injured by the firefight. It takes place in Midtown West near the Black Market Hideout. The main objective of this mission is to retrieve a codebook used to intercept top secret Nazi communications. Background The Warehouse is located at the west of the Black Market. However, the door is locked until you talk to the Injured agent just across eastward. Walkthrough The mission starts when Blazkowicz opens the door leading inside the warehouse. He climbs up a staircase and encounters some guards in a room. He kills the guards and goes out and encounter two more guards and kills them. After he does this, he finds a switch and activates it to open a door downstairs. When he goes to the door, a cutscene will occur showing a General being warned by the soldiers that their is a spy within the vicinity. He hands a codebook to his bodyguard and instructs him to put it in a safe. After the cutscene, Blazkowicz enters the building in the other side and kills all the alerted soldiers. After doing this, the objective star will lead the player to a room full of stacked crates with a narrow passageway leading to a floor with the Veil symbol. Use Veil to go through the floor to access the safe and open it and retrieve the code book. After he does this, he will face a large amount of Nazis. He kills all of the soldiers once again and exits the door to Midtown West. Items There is a total of 7 Gold and 4 Intel found throughout this level. *'Gold no. 1' is found after opening the door and sees a rack across. It is on the bottom tier. *'Gold no. 2' is inside a room with a desk with the typewriter just at the back of the switch that opens the door downstairs. *'Gold no. 3' is found after getting out from the first building, there will be another building across, go through the door with the two soldiers talking to each other and look at the bottom tier of the rack across the first intel to pick up the gold. *'Gold no. 4' is found in a room leading to the balcony, in between two desks. *'Gold no. 5' is found in the room at the end of a balcony leaning on a rack alongside Intel no. 3. *'Gold no. 6' is found in the room with Intel no. 4 leaning on a wall. *'Gold no. 7' is found in the room full of stacked wooden crate. While crawling between the passageway, look at a small space and get the gold. *'Intel no. 1' is a file cabinet found inside the room guarded by four soldiers beside a table. *'Intel no. 2' is a file cabinet found inside a room with Gold no. 3 in it. *'Intel no. 3' is a file cabinet found inside a room with Gold no. 5, beside the door. *'Intel no. 4' is easy to miss. It is a clipboard nearly hidden under a desk in the room with Gold no. 6. Gallery Warehouse.jpg|Inside the Warehouse Level Wolfenstein Warehouse 100%|Finding gold and items in Warehouse. Trivia *This is the first side mission without a Tome, the second being the SS Headquarters. *There are three options to access the second building. One is going through the door to the right, second is a Veil ladder on a wall and last is a door with two soldiers chatting inside. *In the room with the stacked wooden crates, you can see a hand printed with blood and bloodstains on the floor next to an MP 40. *There is a sledgehammer on a rack in the room where you can find the first piece of Intel (Intel no.1). ru:Склад Category:Wolfenstein missions Category:Wolfenstein locations Category:Wolfenstein (2009)